


Promises, Promises

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Sweet, fluffy one shot written for a July FB challenge. Prompt #2.





	Promises, Promises

Sirius Black was never nervous. In fact, it was one of his most notable traits. If you asked the entirety of the Hogwarts student body, they’d affirm this fact. At least they would have until today. 

“Fuck, Prongs. I can’t do this. Why in Godric’s name would he want me. I’m a literal mess.” Sirius rubbed his exceedingly sweaty palms on his black jeans. The look of panic covering the man’s face would have been comical, had it not been for the sickly pallor of his face. 

“Pads, relax. If the guy wasn’t over the moon for you already, you’d never have gotten this far. Let’s face it, you’re far too much trouble to just be a pretty face.” The messy haired man laughed and clapped his best friend on the back, chuckling softly. 

Nodding his head Sirius patted the pocket of his leather jacket, for what had to be the thousandth time that day. As always, the small cube shaped lump was secure there, almost taunting him. 

Why had he ever thought this was a good idea he couldn’t recall. He was madly in love with the man, and that was surely a factor. Unfortunately there was one thing the grey eyed boy feared more than anything else. Rejection. 

Perhaps it was his parental issues, or his cocky, attention hungry, behavior. Either way it was a part of him he made a point not to dwell on often. At least not in public. Not that he would ever consider James to be public, but that wasn’t really the point right now. 

“This is a far cry from tolerating me for a snog, laugh, or quick shag. Merlin, how would you feel if it were you and Lily?” He’s taken to pacing now, as the anxiety firmly had him in it’s grasp. James’ hazel eyes filled with mirth as he let out a throaty laugh. 

“I know you’re panicking right now, but do you even remember what we’re doing next weekend?” He laughed again as understanding crossed the long haired man’s face. 

“Well when it is you, I’ll remember this moment alright.” The sound of footsteps cut the rest of his reply short, as his head whipped around to the gap between the two quidditch stands. A head of bright red hair came into view as the woman made her way over. “Speak of the devil.” Sirius mumbled. 

James elbowed his best friend in the ribs at his words, but kept a wide smile on his face. She bent over breathing heavy as she reached the two men gasping for a moment before she stood back up. 

“Merlin that’s a long run.” Her pale face was flushed, clashing a bit against her hair in an endearing way. “He’s on the way down. Maybe five or so minutes behind me? I’m not sure, my head’s spinning a bit to be honest.” The messy haired man gave her a smile and look of adoration. 

Panic washed over Sirius again at her words. He began running his hands through his hair frantically patting his already perfectly styled waves. Patting his pockets again, he sank his teeth into his bottom lip eyes locked on the space the man would enter through soon.

“Sirius relax. He’s barmy about you, trust me. It’ll go fine. You’re Sirius sodding Black. Stud of Gryffindor, and bad boy extraordinar. You’ve got this.” Lily’s words had a balming effect over him that James’ hadn’t. Somehow it sounded truer from the fiery woman’s lips. 

Taking a deep breath Sirius’ lazy smirk appeared once again. He could do this. Probably. Maybe. Before he could continue with his anxiety riddled thoughts, the sound of footsteps reached his ears. 

There between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands stood Remus Lupin. His sandy blonde hair was a bit ruffled and his cheeks flushed from the long trek, but otherwise he looked the same as he always did. The grey sweater set off his eyes extraordinarily well and his slight smile set Sirius’ heart racing. 

“What’s all this about then? Peter left me some cryptic note to be out here straight after lunch. Which was odd enough on its own, but he couldn’t look me in the eye for more than ten seconds without wringing his hands.” He came to a stop mere feet from the long haired man and gave a lazy smile. 

“James and I will just be over here.” Lily grabbed James' arm pulling him along behind her.

“Wait, what?” His hazel eyes showed confusion but the small girl allowed no argument as they moved away from the other two men. 

“Well that was odd. Care to tell me what this is all about Padfoot?” Sirius bit his lip hard before taking a deep breath and meeting the other man’s eyes. 

“Uhh I…” Lily stood far behind them waving him along, while James gave a thumbs up. “Well I wanted to ask you something.” He stuck his hands in his pockets fidgeting slightly. 

“You couldn’t have done that in the common room? Or hell in the dorm if it needed to be private?” Remus cocked his head to the side slightly, managing to look curious and exasperated all at the same time. 

“Because, I wanted it to be special. Well I mean, it needed to be spectacular, but that’s not really your style, even if it is mine.” Sirius laughed softly his face a bit sheepish. “Moony, Remus, I’ve loved you for a very long time. You know that.” The blonde boy blushed and nodded hands in his pants pockets. “I don’t want, no, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

The man’s eyes widened a bit as he seemed to understand where this line of conversation was leading. 

“I know I’m a hell of a handful. I’m loud, flashy, obnoxious, and I can’t control my damn mouth ninety percent of the time. Merlin knows I have family issues a mile wide, and my best friend is a cocky bastard that people often mistake for my lover. All of that aside, you somehow still manage to love me.” 

Sirius fidgeted in his pocket before pulling a small box from his leather jacket. With a flourish he opened it to reveal a solid gold wedding band. A dog and a wolf were chasing one another across its face. Remus’ breath caught in his throat as he looked back to his lover. 

“Remus John Lupin, I love you more than words can possibly express, and since you know me, that’s saying a hell of a lot. Will you do me the honor, of becoming my husband.” Sirius glanced briefly into the other man’s green eyes waiting. 

After what felt like an eternity he finally replied. 

“Sirius, are you sure this is safe?” Remus’ eyes were a bit teary. 

Sirius’ familiar smirk found its way onto his lips. Gently he ran his fingers over the other man’s jaw feeling the slight stubble there. 

“Why would I encourage you to do anything safe?” 

Before he knew what was happening, the other man leaned forward pressing his lips to his. Despite the force of the kiss, it was laced with nothing but love and promise. Sirius tried to translate every feeling he couldn’t communicate through his lips as he held Remus taught against him. Loathe to break the kiss, he finally pulled away panting. 

“So is that a yes?” Holding up the golden ring for Remus to see again he looked hopeful as he could manage. 

“Yes, you crazy man. Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Smiling widely he took the ring from the box and slid it onto the other man’s finger and kissed it softly. Their eyes met and a promise of everything yet unspoken passed between them. For a moment they both just enjoyed the silence and being together in this moment. Which was broken promptly after by a cheering James in the distance.


End file.
